Darnassus Nights
by LadyMidnight81
Summary: I little PWP oneshot I wrote a long time ago, it's pretty bad, but in a good way, Night Elf/Human pairing, lemon, of course as it's PWP...


Darnassus Nights –

I don't remember exactly what led up to me leaving the tavern with him, but I was. It probably had something to do with the amount of Southshore Ale I had drunk throughout the night and its' ability to lower my inhibitions. Whatever had happened, here I was being led out of the place by a gorgeous Night Elf whose name I didn't even remember right now. One look from his seemingly glowing golden eyes and I pushed even that embarrassing fact aside for the moment. Especially when he stopped suddenly and captured my mouth with his for a kiss so steamy I surely would have slunk to the ground in a boneless puddle if he hadn't caught me with his impressive and drool-worthy arms. Not to mention his legs, chest, and….I had better stop there for I feel faint suddenly from my temperatures' fast climb from being this close to him.

"Don't worry, I've got you," he assures me huskily and picks me up completely. The sound of his velvety baritone is enough to turn my insides to mush, if they hadn't been since I laid eyes on him earlier tonight. It seemed his accent is even thicker when he's turned on and I intended to find out exactly how thick it could get over the course of the night. I had thought that he had just picked me up so I wouldn't fall and so we could both at least feel part of our bodies pressed against each other. But as he turned around I noticed that we had reached the hitching post and the side of a Night Saber I assumed was his. It was a beautiful animal with white fur and black rosette spots patterned on its' light fur. The ornamental armor on its' back was blue and it was almost exactly the same shade as my companions' long hair that was pulled back from his gorgeous face in a simple braid. His skin was a few shades lighter than his hair and had a slight teal undertone that had caught my eyes as the firelight had played over it. Unlike a lot of the males of his race he was also clean shaven, the only hair on his face being his long eyebrows that matched his hair. I was glad he didn't have a beard or mustache because I couldn't bear the thought of his strong features being covered at all.

He settled me on the back of the huge cat before climbing on behind me seconds later. Before I knew it we were off as the Night Saber pounced and leaped through the night. I watched dazedly as Darnassus flew by and then we started to head up a hillside path to one of the most beautiful cottages I had ever seen. We stopped just as suddenly as we had started and he sat behind me for a moment before lifting me and turning me around to face him in the saddle. He started to kiss me again and in such a way that had me moaning into his mouth and clinging to his extremely muscled body as if my life depended on it. And my sex life, at least, did at the moment. How he dismounted and pulled me off and into his arms as well without breaking our kiss I had no clue, but at the moment I didn't really care either. I wrapped my arms around his neck and worked his hair loose with my fingers. I pulled on it lightly when it was all free-flowing down his back and wrapped my legs around his hips as well. He must have liked it as much as I did for he stopped all of a sudden and made a sound of pleasure at my movements. He pressed me to him more fully and I could feel the hard ridge of his arousal pressed against the juncture of my thighs. We both cried out when I ground my hips to his and we realized exactly how thin our clothes felt at the moment, and yet thick enough to stop them from doing what we both wanted to do more than anything right now.

He brought a hand to the back of my head to tilt it slightly so he could deepen the kiss even more. His tongue started plunging into my mouth in a way that mimicked a much more intimate act and I cried out as his fingers plunged into my dark red curls to tug lightly on them as I had his before. I circled my hips as I arched into him and suddenly heard him growl in pleasure before my back ended up pressed roughly against the door to what I assumed was his cabin. He pressed against me and we basically started dry humping against his door like a pair of horny teenagers. I moved my hips again and cried out when one of his large hands found my breast and started massaging the soft flesh of one of them. I cried out his name, which I had apparently retained somewhere in my brain and arched into his hand, shamelessly begging for more. His thumbs brushed lightly across my nipples through the cloth of my blouse until I moaned so loud it ripped my mouth from his. He used the opening to trail kisses to my neck and ear before nibbling and sucking on it with those pointy teeth of his. Following his lead I kissed his neck and scraped my dull human teeth against the tender flesh I found there. His breath hissed out in pleasure and he started murmuring sweet and erotic nothings in my ear in a mixture of Common and Darnassian. The combination was both sweet and arousing and left me quite breathless.

Having heard that Night Elf ears could be a very erogenous zone for them I traced the edge of his ear with my tongue lightly, while still keeping within reach of his lovely mouth on my skin. He groaned loudly at that and that encouraged me to do it again before dragging my teeth against it like I had done to the skin below as well. He growled again and it was the same cat-like sound he made earlier, and if possible aroused me even more than I already was. Before I realized what was happening he had pulled us away from the door and opened it before taking us through the open floor plan of the cabin. But I barely noticed what we passed as his steamy kisses and touches were practically wiping my mind clean of all thoughts, except the way he was making me feel and the want to jump him if he didn't jump me himself pretty soon. Luckily for that instinct, the next thing I knew my back was flat against a very soft mattress. He started unbuttoning my blouse then and before I could think to help him he was done and pushing it down my shoulders and off my arms. I started to return the favor, trying to find the hidden toggles holding his vest closed, but was distracted when his hands found my breasts again.

It took seconds for his nimble fingers to undo the back of my bra before it joined my shirt on the floor as I arched into his touch with a throaty moan. The feel of his hands against my skin with no barriers between us was almost too good a feeling. I got back to the task I had been trying to accomplish when my fingers that had gone underneath his shirt to caress his muscled flesh beneath felt the elusive toggles. It didn't take long before I had them all undone and was peeling the leather garment off of his glorious upper body. Just looking at him was enough to make me feel like I was going to start drooling. Then he hissed and growled when my fingernails trailed down his beautifully colored skin, and I smiled slightly before he returned the favor in a way that had me moaning in surprised pleasure. We just stared into each other's eyes then, almost glowing golden ones staring into my, plain in comparison, emerald green ones. Then as if it was choreographed, we both leaned in for a kiss that became almost violent with passion, his body pressed to mine so intimately that I cried out his name in a way that I had never heard my voice sound before as we came up for air.

His fingers expertly found the laces that held the top of my leggings together and untied them before loosening them to peel them off and down my legs so slowly that I was groaning in frustration by the time he had them and my boots completely off of me. I was happy to see him taking off his own boots then and when he went to the laces of his own leggings. I couldn't help but slide to the edge of the bed to help him remove them, just trying to touch him as much as possible. He threw back his head in pleasure and surprise when I wrapped my fingers around his arousal as soon as his leggings had joined everything else in the pile beside us. I stroked him up and down slowly getting the feel of him. He was impressively sized and I smiled and moaned just thinking of him inside of me. He was just so completely male that I knew this was going to be very good, for it already was. He pushed me back against the bed then until I was flat on my back once more. He pulled my undies down then, not going slow as his patience seemed to be as gone as mine was at the moment. He caressed my very slick sex then and murmured more of those erotic things he had before and I arched into his touch shamelessly asking for more. I felt so good and I could tell all along that he knew exactly what to do to make a woman scream in pleasure.

He spread my thighs and placed his body between them. He surprised my when he bent his head and took one of my nipples into his mouth with a sucking sound, and I whimpered as it was the only sound I could make when my brain had just turned to mush at his touch. When his thumb brushed against the little sensitive nub of flesh between my legs I cried out, bucking off the bed. He chose that moment and entered my tight passage with first one finger and then he added a second one. I wasn't a virgin, but I had only had two partners before, so his huge arousal would be a deliciously tight fit. He made an appreciative comment about how wet and responsive I was before I completely shattered in one of the strongest orgasms I had ever had. He murmured something in Darnassian before coming up to kiss me sweetly and tenderly, brushing the hair back that had fallen across my brow and stuck there since both of us were already slick with sweat.

He murmured again about not being able to wait in words I understood, and I murmured back for him to take me now. He obliged me then and we both cried out as he plunged deep with one stroke and filled me to the hilt. As skin slapped against skin he continued to pound into me. Both of us were crying out when the angle of his strokes hit the spot for me and the friction only added to the immense pleasure. He bent my knees then and put my ankles over his shoulders, as his strokes became so deep that I came again, screaming out his name as my body quaked when pleasure speared through me in a wave that was even stronger that my last climax. My inner muscles contracting as I came squeezed his member in such a way that he came seconds later, spilling his seed deep inside me with the fizzing pleasure lingering there causing aftershocks to shake my body until we both fell back onto the bed. He collapsed onto me momentarily before remembering that he shouldn't crush me and pulled out of me slowly before laying beside me. He gently snuggled us together then before bringing the blanket up to cover us. The gesture was so sweet and I was glad that he once more confirmed for me that he was a good guy, and I hadn't made as huge a mistake as I had contemplated at the pub. But it was too late to worry about all of that now and I was too tired to do so at the moment anyway. So I relaxed against him and snuggled warmly into him, his chest to my back, and fell asleep feeling better than I had in years.

The End


End file.
